Biti Nirini
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 510 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Nirini Sentry | world = Krokotopia | location = Royal Hall | subloc1 = Biti's Chamber | descrip = Biti Nirini is the leader of the Kroks within the Royal Hall in the Pyramid of Fire. His chamber is located at the end of the Royal Hall, along with the Veteran Sellswords and Nirini Sentries. Speech: You are not worthy of standing before me, Wizard. Fall to the floor! Maybe then I shall show mercy on you! | spell1 = Sunbird | spell2 = Fire Elf | spell3 = Banshee | spell4 = Leprechaun | spell5 = Locust Swarm | spell6 = Weakness | spell7 = Scorpion | spell8 = Troll | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 20-24 | hat1 = Ancient Circlet | hat2 = Biti Nirini's Hood | hat3 = Cowl of Summertime | hat4 = Hat of Figments | hat5 = Helm of Ingenuity | hat6 = Helm of the Cyclone | hat7 = Hood of the Phantom | hat8 = Sweltering Helm | hat9 = Tempest Cowl (Krokotopia) | hat10 = Sturdy Blue Hood | robe1 = Cloak of Prediction | robe2 = Crystalline Vest | robe3 = Flowering Mantle | robe4 = Frigid Vestment | robe5 = Initiate's Uniform | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Ancient Sandals | boots2 = Biti Nirini's Torrid Boots | boots3 = Blazing Boots | boots4 = Boots of the Cyclone | boots5 = Cryptkeeper's Shoes | boots6 = Slippers of Burning Sands | boots7 = Slippers of the Badlands | boots8 = Soothsayer's Sandals | boots9 = Sphinx's Footwraps | boots10 = Sturdy Blue Boots | boots11 = Sturdy Tan Boots | wand1 = Biti's Flamelicked Staff | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Talent | athame2 = Glittering Dagger | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Skies | ring2 = Flowering Band | ring3 = Cryptkeeper's Band | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Biti Nirini's Citrine Deck | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Krok Fire Tablet | house2 = Krok Hourglass Pillar | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Death Trap | trecar2 = Giant | trecar3 = Krokotillian | trecar4 = Mutate Storm Cat | trecar5 = Pixie | trecar6 = Power Play | trecar7 = Sniper | trecar8 = Snow Serpent | trecar9 = Spirit Armor | trecar10 = Storm Trap | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = The Final Rubbing | quest2 = | quest3 = }}